Break
by Dante Androsso
Summary: How far can one go before they reach their limit? Warning for non-con. If this is not your cup of tea, please move on. Apologies for rudeness.


There was nothing but darkness in his mind as he slept, waking at the abruptness of icy water practically drowning him. Coughing, defiant violet eyes looked for his captor. When he moved to lash out, he found his wrists bound high above his head. How did this happened? Where was he even? The steel and cement didn't look like any building he was familiar with. Perhaps it was an old lumber mill; the chains and implements around him seemed to point that way. However, it seemed far too industrialized for a mill. Maybe it was a steel mill. Whatever it had been, it was now dark and abandoned; a rusty scent emanated from what seemed everywhere.

Where was that bastard? He looked at the chains impassively, waiting for the man in black to show himself, then pulled on them. Finally, he tried to break free of them, though the latter didn't work. It was as if these were put in long after the building had existed. He cursed to himself.

As if on cue, the chains began to constrict and Akira found himself lifted up until he was dangling mere centimeters off of the ground. The gray haired teen looked around until he found red eyes smirking into his. The Il-re walking ever so calmly down some nearby stairs from a room he had been hiding in.

"I caught you, mutt," the cold voice rang out. The sound of slow heavy steps rang out before a hand touched the hanging body. He left the other's feet undone, unafraid of being kicked. He could slice him in half faster than the kick could connect anyway. The dark haired male looked at the other male's stretched out body as he licked his lips. He would have so much fun breaking the defiant male to his will. The thought was oddly contenting and exhilarating at the same time.

"Wha-" the captive began. His voice was abruptly choked off, wincing in pain. A dog's collar was around his throat. A dog's shock collar. The voltage hadn't been enough to do any sort of damage, but it was enough to get the wearer's attention.

"Ah ah," his voice turned icy. "Good dogs don't speak out of turn." A knife was pressed against pale skin close to a violet eye. "Behave." The knife lowered towards his throat down passed the collar to bite into the cloth of his shirt.

Akira's voice caught in his throat as the knife tore through his shirt, leaving a pale chest exposed. But the dark male didn't stop there, dragging the knife along his shoulders and arms to cut away any offending fabric there was covering them. He tried to protest, tried to ignore the constant pulses of electricity when he spoke. His choked and maimed pleas fell on deaf ears.

With his prey shirtless in front of him, Shiki found the need to play. Taking his katana in hand, he drew it along the exposed skin, drawing long, shallow red lines on the naked torso that began to drip seconds after their creations, down the shoulder up to the pectoral muscle, mere centimeters from the hardening nipple. There were various other tracks, tracing hip bone, running down with abdominal muscle lines. His favorite, though had to be the one on the boy's back, angling between shoulder blade and hip bone in a diagonal line. It amused him so the way muscle would tighten when its protection was being sliced through like warm butter. He sliced across one of the other's ribs, down to the bone. The crimson liquid had no patience, spilling as soon as the cut was made.

All the while, Akira's mouth was open, taking short shallow breaths as each and every cut was made in his skin. It hurt, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. He flexed and jolted as a few more cuts were made before the sword pierced through his shoulder, perpendicular to the slice, causing him to yell. That in turn gave him a particularly nasty shock. The blade left his flesh as abruptly as it went in, staining steel scarlet.

With the utmost care, Shiki set his sword down, walking to the panting form that was the object of his despisement. He watched as those violet eyes widened, though that was only by reflex. They still held that light in them that both disgusted and intrigued the Il-re. Without warning, the back of a gloved hand connected hard with the captive's face, blood trickling out of the corner of the dog's mouth said it had been enough force. He had gasped deliciously when he was struck, a small groan following. Shiki found it divine while pressing gloved fingers into the fresh wounds.

"Aaah-" the captive began to cry out, but was cut off by the electric jolt of the collar around his neck. The cry dissolved into strangled sounds. If the dark man looked close enough, he could almost see the pinprick of tears starting to form in violet eyes. The sight only served to enthrall him.

As the gray haired male recovered from the damage already inflicted, gloved hands made swift work of the belt, button and zipper of his pants. Akira froze when the familiar tightness of it all quickly disappeared as he wondered how much more he would have to endure. The weighted fabric slid down taut legs sluggishly but eventually pooled around his ankles. The boots on his feet stopped them from falling away entirely, making the boy unable to kick out. Left in his underwear, he was left to wonder what would happen to him now.

The knife was back out and pressing painfully against the tightened stomach before sliding down, the tip of it disappearing under the waistband; the edge dragged painfully along his skin. Akira tried to back away from it, but he only managed to make himself swing into the knife, the blade biting into his flesh. He grunted. It stung but he was getting used to it all over his body.

A gloved hand reached out and bundled cloth around the blade before one swift motion shredded it down to the opening in the underwear. The cut fabric fell uselessly against his upper thighs. Akira fought against the restraints. He had no idea what the bastard wanted from him now, first thinking he only wanted to hurt him. Now, he wondered if there was something more. "What..." he croaked out, ignoring the collar going off.

"I want to see you break."

Akira's eyes went wide as he felt a boot connect with his spine, causing him to swing as he groaned from pain. When he stilled, the boot kicked into his stomach causing legs to swing upward; a cry of pain echoing in the building. Akira struggled to breath as a hand caught his jaw. Red met purple as Akira spit blood into the Il-re's face, earning him a punch in the jaw that caused him to spin in his restraints. He closed his eyes, waiting for the twisting to be done with when the last of his clothing was yanked from his body. His eyes began to sting as gloved hands attacked his chest in a far worse way than they had. Akira could have dealt with them hitting him; he almost preferred it. Instead, the gloved fingers were pinching and twisting at his nipples, causing them to harden and perk. His breathing grew ragged as he growled at the other to stop it. It only caused the dark man's actions to become harsher.

"Don't touch me," he demanded, though his voice came out pathetically.

Shiki shook his head. While one of his hands remained toying with a hardened bud, his other hand traveled down the broken body to fist the flesh between his hips. It caused him to gasp, freezing with widened eyes as the hand started working him hard. His breaths became audible as the hand worked him, punctuated by soft cries and strangled grunts. He didn't know when the other hand left his chest, but a soft click let him know it had. A metal ring now encircled his erection, eyebrows furrowing at the sight.

The gloved hands on him didn't give him too much time to think as they. began working him into a frenzy again, forcing sweet moans to roll out of his throat. Akira was so close to unwanted orgasm he could taste it. "Stop." He still protested, tried to shake the hands off of his body. It worked for a few minutes.

The false hope came crashing down as the hands came back, this time uncovered. They worked at him until he was screaming for the dark man to stop, the shocks from the collar only serving as more stimulation now than punishment. The hands left his body and, once again left the male to wonder what would happen next.

The Il-re watched as the object of his spite tried calming himself. He almost pitied him. The thought lived a few seconds longer before the man in black surged forward to catch Akira by the collar while he inhaled through his mouth, holding him still. Forcing a few fingers in, Shiki warned, "Bite me and you will suffer a fate far worse than death." When the other made no sign to bite, the red eyed male caught the other's tongue between his fingers, playing at his leisure. The sounds of protest he made were only causing the dark haired male more pleasure than dissuasion. Letting it go, he traced it with his finger back to the male's throat, causing him to gag some. he began to slip his fingers in and out, finger fucking his throat. He caused the other to groan under the action, muffling cries. His fingers were slick with the boy's saliva as he continued, pulling them out when he grew bored of the activity. It left Akira panting, as the dry hand brushed the tip, finding it wet, almost dripping. Humorless lips smirked as he slowly began stroking the other off again.

"Stop it," the gray haired male said in a voice that was almost pleading.

He did so, giving the other a false sense of hope before tracing the line of his spine downward, digging his nails into the cut that was there. Akira gasped in it, though he had a horrible feeling he knew where the hand was heading. "Don't," he begged as the hand slipped between the space in his ass. His tears started to slowly fall as the hand squeezed and moved further down to his entrance.

Shiki only chuckled darkly before slipping his finger in him, moving it in and out in a torturously slow pace. The other's breathing became erratic from fear and arousal. The dark male made shush sounds, but it wasn't for the benefit of the other by any means. Rubbing against the bundle of nerves, he made the other cum without release. A strangled off cry from the captive had let him know. Clear precum dripped from the hard cock as the body trembled. Slipping another finger in, continuing to finger fuck his captive.

"Nngh... Aah... Ah." The fingers moved harder inside him, causing him to groan. "Stop... it."

Shiki shoved a third finger into the body, slowing the pace but pushing the fingers in harder. "You don't have a right to tell me what to do, mutt," he purred, using his fingers to punctuate his words. He was having too much fun putting the body into sensory overdrive. The defiant teen's body clamped down on the fingers inside of him as he "came", trembling. Breathing seemed to become an issue for Akira, as it came in deep gasps and coughs. The impudent brat still thought he could still tell him what to do. He sped up the pace as he trembled in fake orgasm again, causing screams rather than strangled moans.

Akira's voice was far weaker than what it started out as. "Just...kill me... already." The voice sounded so miserable it sent chills down the Il-re's spine. It exhilarated him. It would be no fun, he thought, if he were to kill him off now. It looked as though the gray haired male was going out of his mind in the forced pleasure of it all.

"There are fates far worse than death," he reminded his prey as he undid the front of his own pants. Violet eyes widened in what could be described as fear as he felt his captor's body press into him, shouting at him to stop. It was warm inside the other male; the tightness almost unbearable as he began to move hard inside the other. The actions earned staccato groans and cries.

This had hurt more than anything the other had done thus far. Even when Akira was being sliced up, it was a different story. But it didn't help his painfully hard arousal, needing the blasted ring taken off of him. If he let himself, he could almost feel his spirit crumble. But he couldn't let it defeat him. It was getting more and more difficult not to. He wanted to beg for release, being so hard and wet and feeling far too much all at once. The second, soft click hadn't reached his ears when a hand grasped onto his length pumping him, stroking him off once again.

Not long after that, Akira spilled everything he had built up, cumming hard in thick streams from the quickly softening organ. The scream of blissful agony echoed the air, pushing the defiler into orgasm, pumping into the other's body. Violet eyes were crying silently and incoherently as their owner just hung from his restraints. Spent seed spilled from his body moments after the dark male pulled out of the body.

Shiki eyed the other male curiously. Had he passed out from it all? The urge to strike him to find out was strong as he looked over the blood encrusted body. Instead, he went to the control room and hit a button. Red eyes watched impassively as the body lowered, crumpling into a heap on the floor. A small mercy for the object of his despise wouldn't matter in the long run. He would make the other bend to his will. After making sure he was proper, he picked up the bloody sword and sheathed it, walking away from a semi conscious Akira, whose body still trembled when it was all said and done.

He would break; Shiki would make sure of it.

TBC?


End file.
